


My superhero

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [115]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts, superhero au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: One Direction, jako superhero. Harry i Louis należą do dwóch różnych grup, które niespecjalnie się lubią. Wszystko się zmienia, kiedy dwójka chłopców musi ze sobą współpracować.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Propozycja na prompta od MsMerrell
> 
> Autorka: Z racji tego, że propozycja była baaaardzo długa, postanowiłam stworzyć własny opis.  
> Chciałabym Was bardzo, bardzo przeprosić. Zwłaszcza pomysłodawczynię prompta. Nie jestem pewna, czy tego oczekiwałaś. Nie dość, że napisanie tego zajęło mi tak dużo czasu, to jeszcze nie podołałam zadaniu. To po prostu nie moje klimaty, jeśli chodzi o pisanie. Pomysł świetny i sama chętnie bym coś takiego przeczytała, ale pisanie to już inna bajka. Bardzo przepraszam!

Czwórka chłopaków, kryła się w cieniu wielkiego magazynu. Dookoła było pusto, nie spotkali żadnej żywej duszy, jednak wiedzieli, że są tutaj zamontowane kamery. Owszem nie wiedzieli czy działają, czy nie (ale w sumie po co komu monitoring, jeśli z niego nie korzysta), ale lepiej nie ryzykować.   
\- Dobra, otwieram drzwi i wchodzimy – najwyższa z postaci przeszła obok pozostałej trójki, zbliżając się do ciężkich, metalowych drzwi.  
\- Harry, poczekaj - został powstrzymany przez jednego z przyjaciół, nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić – Lepiej, żeby Niall tam wszedł i upewnił się, że na pewno jest bezpiecznie.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się, uznając, że to faktycznie lepszy pomysł. Chwilę później zamiast jednego z nich, w powietrzu unosiła się mała mucha, która bez problemu przedostała się w szczelinie pod drzwiami. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekali, na jakikolwiek znak od Nialla. W końcu usłyszeli zgrzyt zamka, wielkie drzwi się otwarły, a ich oczom ukazał się ich przyjaciel.  
\- Zapraszam.  
*****  
\- W nocy, tajemnicza grupa super bohaterów, po raz kolejny odniosła sukces. Tym razem zdemaskowali największą w Anglii grupę, zajmującą się przemytem i rozprowadzaniem narkotyków. Osoby odpowiedzialne za to, już trafiły w ręce policji, a stary magazyn, na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie ukrywali towar, został zabezpieczony i aktualnie zajmują się tym specjaliści.  
Czwórka przyjaciół, stała pośrodku wielkiego holu ich uczelni i z zadowoleniem spoglądała na telewizor, zwisający z sufitu. Oglądała najświeższe wiadomości w których mówiono i nich.  
\- 1D – odwrócili się słysząc, jak ktoś wymawia nazwę ich grupy. W ich stronę zmierzała dyrektorka szkoły – Elizabeth Hamilton – świetna robota. Kolejna udana akcja – pogratulowała uczniom.  
\- Dziękujemy – skinęli głowami. Kobieta posłała im jeszcze lekki uśmiech, nim odeszła w kierunku schodów.  
\- Lizusy – głośne prychnięcie, doszło do ich uszu. Nie musieli się odwracać, aby wiedzieć do kogo należał.   
\- Zazdrościsz Jack? – na twarzy Liama pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech, kiedy spojrzeli na grupkę za nimi.   
Jack Marlon, jak zwykle stał na przedzie. Do jego boku, tak jak zawsze, przyciśnięty był Louis Tomlinson, a za nim stała pozostała trójka jego grupy – Mark Torp, James Meyer i David Acler.   
1D i 2D. Były to dwie najlepsze grupy, w Mystery University, które ciągle ze sobą rywalizowały. Należeli do najbardziej prestiżowej uczelni, która szkoliła osoby z niezwykłymi umiejętnościami. Mieszkając w niewielkich domach, które otaczały główny budynek uczelni i tworzyły kampus. I tak, należący do grupy 1D, Zayn Malik panował nad ogniem, Liam Payne potrafił rządzić lodem, Niall Horan był zmiennokształtnym i ostatni z ich drużyny, Harry Styles posiadał niezwykła siłę, a jego oczy mogły wytwarzać zielone promienie, które działały podobnie jak laser.   
Grupa 2D składała się, z kolei z pięciu osób. Jack Marlon był niezwykle szybki, Louis Tomlinson był telekinetykim i potrafił zmieniać materię przedmiotów, Marka Tropa słuchała się woda, James Meyer potrafił stać się niewidzialnym i mógł wytwarzać pole siłowe, z kolei David Acler był człowiekiem gumą.   
\- Czego? – zaśmiał się – Tej łatwej akcji? Pierwszoroczni poradziliby sobie z tym – zakpił.  
\- A jednak, to my tego dokonaliśmy i to o nas się mówi – powiedział dumnie Harry, zakładając ramiona na piersi.   
\- Ciesz się póki możesz – prychnął, po czym skinął na resztę grupy i skierowali się do wielkich schodów, które stały na środku pomieszczenia. Przyjaciele Harry’ego również udali się na zajęcia, jednak zielonooki stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu i przyglądał się uważnie Louisowi. Chłopak był dla niego tajemnicą i cóż…podobał mu się. Nie za wiele wiedział na temat chłopaka. Na ogół był cichy i nie wdawał się w kłótnie pomiędzy ich grupami, mimo to potrafił być pyskaty i sarkastyczny oraz niezwykle głośny. Nie rozumiał, co takiego szatyn widzi w Jacku – był dupkiem i ewidentnie traktował Tomlinsona, jako zabawkę do seksu.   
\- Harry, spóźnisz się – w wejściu na korytarz, który prowadził na halę sportową, stał Niall i z wyczekiwaniem spoglądał na przyjaciela.  
\- Idę – mruknął sam do siebie i ruszył za blondynem.  
*****  
Harry siedział w kuchni, kończąc swoje śniadanie, kiedy pojawił się w niej Liam. Ubrany był w dresy, a w dłoni trzymał telefon ze słuchawkami. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczył swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Nie pomyliło ci się coś? – stał w wejściu do pomieszczenia, obserwując Stylesa – Co z porannym joggingiem?   
\- Już byłem, sorry – wstał od stołu, płucząc w zlewie naczynia i chowając do zmywarki.   
\- O której?  
\- O 5.00 wstałem, więc niedługo potem – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Od kiedy lubisz tak wcześnie wstawać?  
\- Nie lubię – skrzywił się – Ale dyrektorka chce mnie widzieć za dwadzieścia minut – wyjaśnił – Muszę się zbierać – klepnął przyjaciela w plecy, kiedy przechodził obok niego.  
Wrócił do pokoju, po torbę, domyślając się, że może nie mieć czasu przyjść po nią przed zajęciami i, zakładając swoje ulubione sztyblety, opuścił dom, który dzieli z przyjaciółmi.   
*****  
Zbliżając się do gabinetu dyrektorki, przez szklane drzwi i ściany, widział, że kobieta jest w środku. Jednak nie była sama. Po drugiej stronie biurka, na jednym z dwóch krzeseł, siedział chłopak, którego Harry dobrze znał – Louis Tomlinson. Zatrzymał się zdezorientowany, zastanawiał się o co może chodzi i dlaczego kobieta chciała się spotkać z ich dwójką. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy nogi same poprowadziły go do gabinety. Zapukał w drzwi i po usłyszeniu zaproszenia, wszedł do środka.   
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się.  
\- Witaj, Harry – pani Hamilotn spojrzała na ucznia, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech – Usiądź – wskazał na jedyne wolne krzesło. Kobieta poczekała, aż chłopak wykona jej poleceni, nim kontynuowała – Zaprosiłam was tutaj, chłopcy, ponieważ chcę, abyście nawiązali niewielką współpracę.   
\- My? Współpracę? – Harry zaśmiał się gorzko, nie dowierzając w to co słyszy.  
\- Harry, podczas ostatnich testów półrocznych, wykazałeś niewielkie zdolności do blokowania swojego umysłu.  
\- Tak nagle? – zmarszczył brwi. Był zaskoczony tym co powiedziała mu kobieta.  
\- Wasze moce cały czas rosną i rozwijają się. Niekiedy mogą pojawić się również nowe zdolności. A skoro u ciebie pojawiła się nowa moc, warto o nią zadbać i bardziej rozwinąć – zasugerowała – Właśnie dlatego zaprosiłam Louisa, u którego jakiś czas temu rozwinęła się podobna umiejętność. I dlatego…Louis – teraz zwróciła się do szatyna – Chcę, abyś pomógł Harry’emu wyćwiczyć tą umiejętność.   
\- Czyli on – zielonooki wskazał palcem na chłopaka obok – Ma mi pomóc nauczyć się blokować własne myśli, aby nikt nie mógł ich odczytać?  
\- Dokładnie – dyrektorka przytaknęła – Zaczynacie od jutra. Raz w tygodniu będę się z wami spotykać, aby wiedzieć, jak idą postępy. Całość zakończy się egzaminem.   
\- Dobrze – zgodzili się, czym odrobinę zaskoczyli Hamilton. Nie sądziła, że tak szybko i bezproblemowo to pójdzie. Oczywiście wiedziała o tym, że ich grupy się nie lubią i spodziewała się niezadowolonego wyrazu twarzy, a nawet kłótni.   
*****  
Louis znajdował się już w sali, którą przydzieliła dyrektorka, aby mogli spokojnie trenować. Siedział na ławce, machając nogami, a jego głowa była odwrócona w kierunku okna. Zwrócił uwagę na kędzierzawego, kiedy ten cicho odchrząknął.  
\- Jesteś wreszcie – mruknął cicho, zeskakując ze stolika i stanął na przeciwko Harry’ego. Czuł wrogość bijącą od chłopaka.   
\- Zaczynam? – spytał jedynie.   
\- Jasne – wzruszył ramionami – Jednak wpierw chcę coś wyjaśnić. Nikt nie może wiedzieć o tych spotkaniach, zwłaszcza moja grupa.  
\- Nie martw się, mnie również zależy na dyskrecji – zapewnił szatyna. Louis jedynie skinął głową, nim odwrócił się, wracając na swoje miejsce.  
\- Zaczynajmy – wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, który cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu – Blokowanie umysłu, polega na utworzeniu muru, który nie pozwoli przedostać się innym do twojej głowy. Nie jest to łatwe, ale jak się tego nauczysz, nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu.  
Przez kolejne 15 minut, Louis dokładnie tłumaczył kędzierzawemu, na czym będą polegać ich spotkania oraz czego oczekuje od Stylesa. Następnie zaczęli swoje pierwsze zajęcia. Zielonooki nie do końca przygotowany na to, jak w rzeczywistości będzie to wyglądało, pozwalał, aby szatyna zaglądał do jego myśli. Czuł jak zagłębia się w coraz dalsze zakątki umysłu i nie podobało mu się to. Wiedział, że coraz bardziej zbliża się do „szufladki” przeznaczonej dla Tomlinsona. Nie uśmiechało mu się, aby chłopak dowiedział się co tak naprawdę Harry o nim myślał. Musiał to zakończyć.  
\- Wystarczy! – krzyknął, „strasząc” tym Louisa, który natychmiast zniknął z jego głowy.   
*****  
Mijały tygodnie, a Louis i Harry widywali się codziennie po ich zajęciach, zawsze w tej samej sali. Początkowo każde spotkanie wyglądało tak samo. Louis był oschły i zimny, próbując zmusić kędzierzawego, aby zaczął bronić swój umysł. Z kolei Harry starał się ze wszystkich sił, aby Tomlinson nie odkrył, że jego postać go intryguje. Na szczęście członek 1D dość szybko zaczął robić postępy, z czego dyrektor Hamilton była bardzo zadowolona.   
Wszystko układało się dość dobrze, do czas wpadki, która wszystko zmieniła.   
Ten dzień nie zaliczał się do najlepszych w życiu Harry’ego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko szło źle. W nocy nie mógł spać, a kiedy w końcu zasnął, zaspał na zajęcia. W połowie drogi na uczelnię, dopadł go deszcz, więc dotarł na miejsce przemoczony i jeszcze okazało się, że jego szafka się zacięła, przez co nie mógł dostać się go podręczników. Także podczas zajęć z Louisem był bardzo rozkojarzony, co nie pomagało mu w ćwiczeniach. Nie umiał wytworzyć bariery, która uniemożliwi szatynowi dostania się do jego głowy – chociaż nie miał już z tym problemów. Problem polegał również na tym, że tego samego dnia, kędzierzawy był świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy Louisem i Jackiem, przez co drobny szatyn przez większość dnia zaprzątał jego myśli.   
Nie było niczym dziwnym, że Tomlinsonowi udało się bez problemu wedrzeć do umysłu Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, a ciało oblewa zimny pot, kiedy myśli i wspomnienia dotyczące niebieskookiego przelatywały przez jego głowę. Wiedział, że chłopak także to widzi. Teraz wiedział! Wiedział, że Harry zachwyca się jego pięknymi oczami i (niestety rzadkim) uśmiechem. Wiedział, że Styles chciałby go lepiej poznać i nie rozumiał, dlaczego szatyn związał się z takim dupkiem jak Jack. Wiedział wiele, wiele więcej.  
Louis cofnął się gwałtownie, wychodząc z głowy Harry’ego i z przerażeniem w oczach, spojrzał na niego, nim odwrócił się i wybiegł z sali.  
*****  
Siedział na krześle, przy biurku, nerwowo ruszając nogą i co chwilę zerkając na zegarek. Do jego zajęć z Louisem zostało 10 minut i zastanawiał się, czy chłopak się pojawi, po tym co wydarzyło się dzień wcześniej. Maił jednak nadzieję, że za chwilę drzwi się otworzą, a w pomieszczeniu pojawi się drobny szatyn. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, musiał z nim porozmawiać i wszystko wyjaśnić.   
Jego serce na moment zamarło, kiedy drzwi zostały otwarte, a w sali pojawił się Tomlinson. Widział, że to nie był dla niego dobry dzień. Pod oczami widniały wielkie cienie, jakby w ogóle nie spał w nocy. Zresztą cała jego twarz krzyczała, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Był zgarbiony, włosy miał zmierzwione i lekko przetłuszczone.   
\- Louis – wstał ze swojego miejsca, kierując się do szatyna.  
\- Stop – mruknął cicho, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, dając znać kędzierzawemu, aby się do niego nie zbliżał.   
\- To co wczoraj się wydarzyło – zaczął ponownie, tym razem stojąc w miejscu – Ja przep…  
\- Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz? – przerwał zielonookiemu.  
\- Co? – potrzebował chwili, aby do niego dotarło to, co powiedział szatyn.   
\- Czy to co wczoraj widziałem…naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz? – niepewnie powtórzył swoje pytanie. Pierwszy raz widział Louisa w takim stanie. Na ogół był cichy i opanowany, jednak nigdy nie widział go niepewnego i zlęknionego.   
\- Ja…tak – przytaknął. Nie było sensu kłamać.   
\- Myślałem – odchrząknął cicho i skierował się do jednaj z ławek, na którą odstawił swoją torbę – Myślałem, że mnie nie lubisz.   
\- Wiesz – podrapał się po policzku, czując się lekko niezręcznie – Tak naprawdę nie znam cię za dobrze. Jasne, nie lubię twojej grupy, jednak ty jesteś inny. Nie jesteś taki jak oni. Nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś z nimi w grupie, a jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś z Jackiem.  
\- Tak się złożyło – wzruszył ramionami, mrucząc cicho. Usiadł na stoliku, wpatrując się w swoje kolana.   
\- Nie zasługują na ciebie – stwierdził – Chciałbym cię lepiej poznać – wypalił.  
\- Co? – uniósł gwałtownie głowę.   
\- To co słyszałeś – wzruszył ramionami. Nagle poczuł, jak skrępowanie znika, zamiast tego pojawia się odwaga – Chcę cię lepiej poznać, chcę zostać twoim przyjacielem. Chociaż wiem, że twojej grupie to się nie spodoba.  
Louis przygryzł wargę, nieśmiało wpatrując się w Harry’ego i wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad słowami członka 1D.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się z lekkim uśmiechem – Ale zachowajmy to dla siebie.   
*****  
\- Zauważyliście, że Harry ostatnio wraca późno do mieszkania? – Liam wszedł do kuchni, gdzie znajdował się jego chłopak – Zayn i przyjaciel – Niall.   
\- Nie trudno nie zauważyć – mruknął Malik, biorąc z rąk Horana kubek, w którym była herbata – Wiecie w ogóle co on robi?  
\- Tylko tyle, że ćwiczy nowe umiejętności, co nakazała mu Hamilton – odparł Liam – Tyle, że zazwyczaj wracał z nich przed kolacją, a teraz pojawia się w trakcie lub nawet po.   
\- Myślę, że spotyka się z kimś – na twarzy Nialla pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech. Był zadowolony, że wie więcej niż jego przyjaciele.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – Zayn zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w Irlandczyka.   
\- Wczoraj jak czekałem na Barbarę, widziałem, jak ze szkoły wychodzi Louis Tomlinson, a chwilę później pokazał się Harry.  
\- Oni mieliby się umawiać? – parsknął Liam – Przecież Tomlinson należy do tej grupy dupków.  
\- A ja wam mówię, że oni się spotykając – powiedział z pewnością głosie.   
Mimo tego chłopcy uważali za absurd to, aby ich przyjaciel umawiał się z kimś z 2D.   
Kilka tygodni później, zaczęli jednak zmieniać zdanie. Harry zdał swój egzamin, do którego miał przystąpić po zakończeniu zajęć z Louisem, to jednak nie sprawiło, że częściej pojawiał się w ich mieszkaniu.   
Oboje z szatynem uwielbiali spędzać wspólnie czas, więc nawet po tym jak Hamilton uznała, że ich współpraca dobiegła końca, postanowili się spotykać. Zawsze w tej samej sali, zajadając się smakołykami, które na zmianę przynosili, rozmawiając, żartując, śmiejąc się i poznając się coraz lepiej. A także…zakochując się.   
*****  
Kiedy Louis przybył na ich codzienne spotkanie, Harry już siedział z tyłu sali, przy wielkim oknie, skąd rozpościerał się widok na park szkolny (który teraz ukryty był pod grubą warstwą śniegu – w końcu był grudzień). Uwielbiali siedzieć w tym miejscu. Na ławce, przed kędzierzawym, stał już przygotowany termos, z dwoma kubkami i pudełko, w którym Harry zapewne przyniósł smakołyki.   
\- Hej, Lou – przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele, a serce mocniej zabiło na widok szatyna.   
\- Cześć Hazza – podszedł do kędzierzawego, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Jak zwykle wyglądał pięknie, jednak tym razem miał wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Louis wydawał się promienieć.   
Tomlinson usiadł obok Stylesa, który rozlewał gorącą czekoladę do dwóch kubków.   
\- Co się dzieje? – zerknął na chłopaka, kątem oka.  
\- Nic? – zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi jego przyjacielowi.   
\- Na pewno? – podał jeden z kubków szatynowi i sięgnął po pudełko, które otworzył. Na jego dnie leżały babeczki – Wydajesz się być wyjątkowo szczęśliwy.  
\- Cóż…może zerwałem z Jackiem – przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na Harry’ego.   
\- Może? – nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony tą informacją, ale jednocześnie bardzo go ucieszyła.   
\- Na pewno – poprawił – Zerwałem z nim.  
\- Jak to przyjął? – wiedział, że Jack to mściwy dupek i nie chciał, aby szatyn miał z tego powodu problemy.   
\- Nie za dobrze, ale powścieka się i mu przejdzie – wzruszył ramionami – Nie mogłem z nim dłużej być. W sumie, nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle się z nim umawiałem.   
\- W takim razie, dlaczego tak długo z nim byłeś?  
\- Nie wiem, może…może nie chciałem być sam.  
\- Więc co się zmieniło?  
\- Poznałem kogoś – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do kędzierzawego – Kogoś, kto przy kim czuję się szczęśliwy. Kogoś, kto sprawia, że moje serce mocniej bije – na policzki szatyna wpłynął rumieniec.  
Harry z sercem, obijającym się o żebra, słuchał szatyna. Czuł jak lekko kręci mu się w głowie, a przez umysł ciągle przewijają się słowa Louisa. Niebieskooki nie musiał mówić o kogo chodzi, Styles i tak wiedział. Nie namyślając się nad tym co robi, pochylił się, przyciskając swoje usta do wąskich warg niższego chłopaka.   
*****  
Zostali szczęśliwą parą, bardzo szczęśliwą, nawet jeśli nikt o nich nie wiedział i ukrywali się. Uznali, że tak jest najlepiej, głównie chodziło im o grupę 2D, bojąc się co zrobią, jak zareagują, jeśli dowiedzą się, że szatyna umawia się z członkiem 1D. Teraz ich spotkanie, po za rozmowami i żartami, były pełne czułych słów, uścisków i skradanych sobie pocałunków.   
Święta zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a co za tym idzie i urodziny Louisa. Harry planował coś specjalnego na ten dzień. Postanowił wykorzystać fakt, że wtedy, Niall wybiera się na świąteczne przyjęcie do Barbary, gdzie planuje spędzi noc, a Zayn i Liam…w sumie nie wiedział co planują. Wszystko co powiedzieli, to to, że ich nie będzie i wrócą dopiero następnego dnia.  
Właśnie dlatego, Styles postanowił zaprosić Tomlinsona do siebie. Oboje byli tym bardzo podekscytowani. Harry od samego rana chodził cały w skowronkach, nie mogąc się doczekać wieczora. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Niallem, rozpoczął przygotowania. Tak bardzo chciał ugotować kolację i upiec tort dla Louisa, jednak musiałby zacząć przygotowania dużo wcześniej. Niestety nie było możliwe, ze względu na jego współlokatorów, którzy kręcili się po mieszkaniu. Uznał więc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zamówi obiad do domu. Tort został zamówiony kilka dni wcześniej, więc jedynie zostało mu go odebrać.   
Pierwszym co zrobił, gdy został sam w mieszkaniu, było sięgnięcie po telefon i zamówienie jedzenia, z jednaj z ulubionych restauracji Louisa. Zaraz po tym udał się do cukierni, aby odebrać ciasto i jak najszybciej wrócił do domu, chcąc jeszcze trochę posprzątać.  
Dochodziła 19.00, gdy wszystko już było gotowe. Niewielki stolik w kuchni był skromnie, ale ładnie przystrojony i zastawiony. Jedzenie znajdowało się w piekarniku, aby podtrzymać jego temperaturę, a tort został schowany do lodówki. Brakowało jedynie Louisa. Szatyn pojawił się chwilę przed wybiciem równiej godziny.   
\- Cześć skarbie – przywitał się wesoło, wchodząc do środka.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou – objął niższego, nachylając się i wyciskając pocałunek na jego ustach.   
\- Dziękuję – niebieskie oczy błyszczały, a dookoła z nich uformowały się zmarszczki, które Harry tak uwielbiał.   
\- Chodź – położył dłoń, w dole pleców szatyna i poprowadził go do kuchni – Głodny?  
\- Bardzo .  
\- Świetnie się składa, zamówiłem jedzenie z twojej ulubionej restauracji.  
\- Jesteś cudowny – uniósł się na palcach, cmokając swojego chłopaka, nim zajął miejsce przy stole.   
Harry dołączył do niego i zaczęli wspólną kolację, podczas której towarzyszyły im wyśmienite humory. Jak zwykle mieli wiele tematów, który poruszali. Po posiłku, Harry wyjął tort, na którym poustawiał świeczki i zapalił je. Louis miał łzy w oczach, kiedy zielonooki postawił przed nim ciasto, śpiewając „Happy Birthday”.  
Przenieśli się do salonu, rozsiadając wygodnie na kanapie, z dwoma talerzami, z kawałkami tortu i kieliszkami wypełnionymi szampanem.   
\- To są jedne z najlepszych urodzin, jakie miałem – powiedział, wtulając się w Harry’ego, zaraz po tym, jak odłożyli puste już talerzyki i kieliszki – Dziękuję, kochanie – złożył delikatny pocałunek, na szyi kędzierzawego, wywołując tym u niego przyjemny dreszcz.   
\- Wszystko dla ciebie – pocałował czubek głowy niższego chłopaka.   
Kolejna godzina minęła im na oglądaniu „To właśnie miłość”, który leciał w telewizji, dopóki szatyn nie zaczął całować szyi Harry’ego. Zauważył jak wcześniej zareagował zielonooki, na ten gest i chciał to ponownie wywołać.   
\- Lou – jego głos lekko drżał, a po ciel przechodziły przyjemne prądy, kumulując się w podbrzuszu. Wiedział do czego to prowadzi i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, jeśli szatyn również był tego pewny. Tomlinson wdrapał się na kolana kędzierzawego, siadając na nich okrakiem i ponownie przyssał się do jasnej szyi chłopaka, ssąc ją i kąsając, aby pozostawić po sobie ślady. Duże dłonie Harry’ego powędrowały na pośladki Louisa, ściskając je i dociskając ich krocza do siebie.   
Chwilę później zamknęły się za nimi drzwi do sypialni kędzierzawego, skąd dochodziły dźwięki świadczące o przyjemności, jaką dają sobie nawzajem.   
*****  
Z czułym uśmiechem obserwował śpiącą twarz szatyna. Brązowe włosy odstawały mu w różnych kierunkach, opadając na poduszkę. Spał na brzuchu, a jego twarz w połowie była wciśnięta w poduszkę. Wąskie usta, które Harry uwielbiał całować, były lekko rozchylone i wydostawał się z nich spokojny oddech.   
\- To przerażające – zachrypnięty głos, zaskoczył kędzierzawego.   
\- Co?  
\- To, że gapisz się jak śpię – mruknął, uchylając powieki.   
Z ust Stylesa uciekł miękki chichot, nim pochylił się i pocałował policzek Tomlinsona.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – przywiał go – Jak się spało.  
\- Wspaniale – wymruczał, odwracając na plecy i również uśmiechając się do Stylesa. Harry ponownie się nachylił, ty razem całując szatyna w usta. Miał być to niewinny pocałunek, jednak Tomlinson najwyraźniej miał co innego w planach. Objął kark zielonookiego i pociągnął go na siebie. Ich języki walczyły ze sobą, a oddechy mieszały się. Harry czuł jak robi się twardy, zresztą szatyn zaczynał mieć ten sam problem.   
\- Wiedziałem! – nagłe wtargnięcie do sypialni, przerwało tak dobrze zapowiadające się chwile.   
\- Niall?! – Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, ciągnąć wyżej kołdrę na siebie i Louisa – Co tu robisz?  
\- Mieszkam – odpowiedział wesoło.  
\- To wiem – syknął, niezadowolony, że Irlandczyk ciągle stoi w otwartych drzwiach – Miałeś być u Barbary.   
\- Już wróciłem – wzruszył ramionami – Zayn, Liam! – wrzasnął na całe gardło.  
\- Oni też wrócili – z usta zielonookiego uciekł jęk. Louis z kolei leżał cicho obok, obserwując to co się dzieje.  
\- Co jest? – obok Horana pojawiła się pozostali współlokatorzy – Ooo… - dopiero teraz zauważyli, kto leży z ich przyjacielem w łóżku.  
\- Mówiłem wam – krzyknął uradowany Niall – Mówiłem, że się umawiają. Musicie nam wszystko opowiedzieć – tym razem zwrócił się do Louisa i Harry’ego – My idziemy zrobić śniadanie, wy się ogarnijcie, a później nam wszystko opowiecie. A na koniec, odpakujemy prezenty – wybiegł w podskokach z pokoju Stylesa, a za nim podążyli Liam i Zayn. Harry czasami odnosił wrażenie, że jego irlandzki przyjaciel ma mentalność 5-latka.  
\- Przepraszam za nich – spojrzał skruszony na Louisa.  
\- W porządku – zachichotał – Było zabawnie.  
*****  
Przyjaciele Harry’ego bardzo ciepło przyjęli Louisa, jako nowego przyjaciela i chłopaka Hazzy. Ukrywanie się i udawanie obojętnych, kiedy byli wśród ludzi, zaczynało być dla nich męczące, dlatego cieszyli się, że przy trójce chłopaków mogli zachowywać się swobodnie. Od tej pory szatyn był codziennym gościem w ich mieszkaniu. W swoim nie czuł się za dobrze, zwłaszcza odkąd zerwała Jackiem. Widział jak jego grupa go obserwuje i zauważyła, że coś się dzieje. Starał się jednak tym nie przejmować, ale jednocześnie być bardziej ostrożnym, nie chcąc aby 2D odkryli prawdę.   
*****  
Stał przed otwartą szafą, przeglądając jej zawartość ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Dzisiaj był sylwester i Louis miał go spędzić z Harrym oraz Zaynem, Liamem, Niallem i jego dziewczyną Barbarą (wiedzieli, że mogą jej ufać i nie wyda ich). Miał to być spokojny wieczór spędzony na oglądaniu filmów, grach planszowych i dobrej zabawie.   
\- Puka się – powiedział poirytowany. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, aby wiedzieć, kto pojawił się w jego sypialni.   
\- Wcześniej ci to nie przeszkadzało – Jack nie przejmując się niezadowoleniem Louisa, wszedł w głąb jego pokoju i wygodnie rozsiadł się na łóżku.   
\- Teraz przeszkadza – mruknął, sięgając po niebieską koszulę, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Ostatecznie jednak odwiesił ją na miejsce.   
\- Nieźle się spisałeś, podczas wczorajszej misji – pochwalił szatyna, czym lekko go zaskoczył. Jack nigdy nikogo nie chwalił, no chyba, że siebie.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – w końcu odwrócił się, spoglądając na swojego ex.  
\- Louis – podniósł się z łóżka, zbliżając go Tomlinsona – Daj już spokój z tym całym rozstaniem. Przecież dobrze nam się układało.  
\- To twoje zdanie – powiedział, twardo spoglądając na Marlona – A teraz będę wdzięczny, jeśli opuścisz mój pokój.   
Jack zacisnął szczękę, ze złością spoglądając na Louisa. Jednak opuścił sypialnię szatyna, z planem, aby dowiedzieć się co ukrywa Tomlinson.  
*****  
To była naprawdę dobra noc. Pomimo tego, że nie mieli wielkiej imprezy z setką ludzi, bawili się naprawdę dobrze. Zaczęli od pizzy i jakiegoś filmu, w którym nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi, więc przez cały seans śmiali się z niego, na głos snując własne teorie. Następnie wzięli się za gry: tabu, czarne historie, monopol, kończąc pokerem. O północy wyszli na balkon z szampanem w dłoniach. Wspólnie odliczali, Louis i Harry stali naprzeciwko siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy, a gdy wybiła 24:00, życząc sobie szczęśliwego nowego roku, połączyli usta w pocałunku. Przez kolejne dwie godziny oglądali telewizor, nim powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich pokoi.  
*****  
Styczeń powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi, a przez ostatnie tygodnie Louis nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy. Miał wspaniałego chłopaka i cudownych przyjaciół. Jedyne czego brakowało, to możliwości pokazania się z Harrym publicznie.   
Został tydzień do urodzin Harry’ego i Louis zastanawiał się nad niespodzianką dla kędzierzawego. Chciał przygotować dla niego coś specjalnego, dlatego poprosił o pomoc współlokatorów Stylesa. Był podekscytowany tym wszystkim i nie mógł doczekać się 1 lutego. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że ten dzień spędzą zupełnie inaczej.  
*****  
To już jutro! 1 luty, urodziny Harry’ego. Wszystko już było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Louis przez cały dzień chodził podekscytowany kolejnym dniem, chciał aby to był wspaniały czas dla kędzierzawego.   
Siedział na łóżku, oparty o ścianę, pisząc z Niallem, aby się upewnić, że jutro wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Czekał na odpowiedź od zmiennokształtnego, kiedy do jego pokoju wpadł James, informując go, że zostali wezwani na akcję i muszą się sprężać, nim jakaś inna grupa się o tym dowie i ich uprzedzi.  
Według zasad szkoły, gdy pojawiały się nagłe akcje, zawsze informowano więcej niż jedną grupę. Ta, która pierwsza przybywała na miejsca brała w niej udział, pozostałe musiały się wycofać.   
Louis szybko się przebrał i pognał do wyjście, gdzie była już reszta jego grupy. Pędzili przez centrum miasta, kierując się do domu dziecka, gdzie wybuchł pożar. Wewnątrz utknęły dzieci, a płomienie były coraz większe i straż pożarna, nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić.  
Po 15 minutach dotarli na miejsce od razu wkraczając do akcji. Mark wziął za pomoc strażakom, w ugaszaniu płomieni, podczas, gdy pozostała czwórka ruszyła do wnętrza płonącego budynku. Płomienie były wysokie, a duszący dym, nie ułatwiał im drogi do uwięzionych. Mimo to nie poddawali się. Wykorzystywali swoje umiejętności, aby ułatwić sobie walkę z ogniem. Nie było łatwo, ale udało im się wyprowadzić dzieci, którym nie udało się uciec.   
Czwórka chłopaków znajdowała się ciągle w płonącym budynku, na najwyższym piętrze, chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno nikt nie został wewnątrz. Nagle usłyszeli trzask. Spojrzeli w górę i zauważyli, że strop się zerwał i leciał prosto na nich. Ruszyli do ucieczki, jednak nim Louis zdążył zrobić krok w kierunku wyjścia, został pchnięty z całej siły do tyłu. Zatoczył się, upadając na podłogę, a strop, odciął drogę ucieczki. Po drugiej stornie zobaczył zadowolonego Jacka.   
\- Jack – krzyknął, chcą by ten mu pomógł. Ten jednak nie miał takiego zamiaru.  
\- Mnie i naszej grupy się nie zdradza – odkrzyknął, nim odwrócił się i uciekł.  
Louis czuł jak zbliżające się płomienie parzą, a dym szczypie w oczy i dusi. Próbował walczyć z ogniem, próbował unieść resztki stropu, za pomocą umysłu, aby uciec, jednak nie było to takie łatwe. Coraz większe problemy z oddychaniem i problemy z widocznością nie ułatwiały mu tego. W końcu mu się udało. Ruszył do schodów, lekko się zataczając. Tracił siły. Był w połowie drogi po schodach, kiedy stracił równowagę, spadając w dół i tracąc przytomność.  
*****  
1D dotarli na miejsce, chwilę przed tym, jak James, David i Jack wyłonili się z pomiędzy płomieni. Planowali się wycofać, jednak gdy Harry zorientował się, że grupa Louisa brała udział w akcji, postanowił zostać, aby upewnić się, że z szatynem wszystko w porządku. Widział jak do 2D dołącza Mark, jednak nigdzie nie widział Lou. Obserwował uważnie, czwórkę chłopaków i widział jak kierują się do swojego samochodu. Nie podobało mu się to. Podbiegł do nich, nim udało im się odjechać. Szarpnął Jacka za ramię, odwracając go w swoją stronę.  
\- Gdzie Louis? – warknął.  
\- Ten zdrajca ma to na co zasługuje - wredny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, co rozwścieczyło Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej. Jego pięść zderzyła się z twarzą Marlona, nim odwrócił się i pognał w kierunku budynku. Liam, Niall i Zayn widząc, co robi ich przyjaciel ruszyli za nim, powstrzymując go.  
\- Hazz, co robisz? – Payne zagrodził drogę przyjaciela.  
\- Louis utknął w środku – krzyknął, czując jak łzy kłują go w oczy. Jego Lou znajduje się gdzieś wewnątrz, pomiędzy płomieniami. Był przerażony, bał się, że coś może się stać szatynowi – M-muszę go uratować.  
\- Harry – Niall próbował interweniować.  
\- Nie dam mu zginąć – krzyknął - Kocham go.  
\- Spokojnie H – Malik poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu – Pójdę z tobą.  
\- Dzięki Zi – uśmiechnął się łzawo do mulata. Ten skinął głową i razem pobiegli do budynku.  
Brunet szedł przodem, próbując trzymać płomienie, jak najdalej od nich. Przedzierali się pomiędzy czerwonymi płomieniami, próbując odnaleźć szatyna. Harry próbował wołać jego imię, jednak duszący dym utrudniał mu to. Powoli tracił nadzieję na uratowanie ukochanego, kiedy dostrzegł go leżącego pomiędzy płomieniami. Wskazał go Zaynowi, który utorował im drogę do szatyna. Harry zgarnął Louisa w ramiona, mocno do siebie przyciskając i skierowali się do wyjścia.   
*****  
To były trzy najgorsze dni w życiu Harry’ego. Po tym, jak wyciągnęli, razem z Zaynem, Louisa, przekazali szatyna ratownikom, którzy od razu się nim zajęli. Styles chciał jechać z nimi do szpitala, jednak mu nie pozwolono. Wsiadł więc do samochodu z resztą przyjaciół i pojechali za karetką.   
Czekał około godziny nim udało mu się spotkać z lekarzem. Doktor poinformował go, że Louis posiada niewielkie poparzenie na rękach i lekkiego zatrucia dymem. Na szczęście Harry i Zayn w porę go wyciągnęli. Według specjalisty Tomlinson powinien obudzić się w ciągu doby, jednak tak się nie stało.   
To był trzeci dzień, jak chłopak był nieprzytomny, a Harry nie odstępował jego łóżka nawet na moment. Opuszczał zajęcia, treningi i większość posiłków. Jadał tylko wtedy, gdy przyjaciele siłą wyciągali go z sali Louisa. Tak było i tym razem. Szybko zjadł, to co Liam zamówił dla niego w szpitalnym barze i skierował się z powrotem do pokoju gdzie leżała miłość jego życia.   
Był przy drzwiach, kiedy zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu jest jakieś poruszenie. Wszedł do środka i pierwsze co zobaczył to błękitne oczy Louisa. Poczuł jak jego serce mocniej bije, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęście. Stał z boku, czekając aż lekarz i pielęgniarka opuszczą pokój, a gdy tylko to zrobili od razu znalazł się przy łóżku szatyna.  
\- Louis – chwycił dłoń mniejszego, przyciągając ją do ust i składając na niej pocałunki – Tak bardzo się bałem – po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Kocham cię i świadomość, że mógłbym cię stracić…  
\- Już dobrze Hazz – wyciągnął drugą dłoń, gładząc policzek kędzierzawego – Żyję. Co się właściwie wczoraj stało? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wczoraj? Lou, byłeś nieprzytomny trzy dni.  
\- Co? – takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał – O nie twoje urodziny – lekko panikował – Wszystko było przygotowane, miałem niespodziankę dla ciebie i nic z tego.   
\- To teraz nie jest ważne – zapewnił Louis, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń – Najważniejsze, że przybyliśmy z Zaynem na czas i żyjesz.   
\- Dziękuję i też ciebie kocham.  
*****  
\- Co teraz będzie? – Louis leżał z głową na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, na szpitalnym łóżku. Był wieczór i zielonookie wiedział, że zaraz go wyrzucą, aby szatyn mógł odpocząć.   
\- To znaczy? – obejmował mniejszego, gładząc jego plecy.  
\- No ze mną – mruknął – Nie chcę do nich wracać.  
\- Nie musisz się o to martwić – pocałował czubek głowy szatyna – Rozmawiałem z dyrektor Hamilton, po jej wczorajszej wizycie tutaj. Powiedziała mi, ze twoja grupa stanęła przed komisją. 2D zostało rozwiązane i wyrzuceni ze szkoły.  
\- A ja? – uniósł głowę, zerkając na swojego chłopaka, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
\- Udało mi się przekonać dyrektorkę, abyś dołączył do 1D.  
\- Naprawdę? – uniósł się, aby mieć lepszy widok na kędzierzawego.  
\- Będziemy współlokatorami – potwierdził – Niestety nie mamy wolnej sypialni, więc nie masz wyjścia i musisz spać w mojej.  
\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że posiadasz dużą szafę. Nie mam zamiaru wyrzucać nic z moich ubrań – droczył się.  
\- A jak nie znajdę miejsca – postanowił podjąć się tej gry.  
\- Niestety będę musiał pozbyć się twoich – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Jeszcze się nie wprowadziłeś, a już się rządzisz.  
\- Przyzwyczajaj się – uśmiechnął się, pochylając i składając pocałunek na pełnych wargach Harry’ego.


End file.
